


forks on the floor

by ayebydan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: When the boys go to play Yaz causes chaos with forks and it all goes from there.





	forks on the floor

Yaz places her hand on the Doctor's shoulder which causes the other woman to shriek, throw the fork she is prodding the Tardis motherboard with and then trip over. 

"Sorry! Just wanted to let you know the guys left. Something about trying the food here. Since it is a close enough time and they found that twenty on the floor they figured they can't get into too much trouble."

"Right! Brilliant. Good for them. Etcetera. Where is my fork? I-"

Yaz's hand covers the Doctor's as they reach the fork at the same time. Part of Yaz thinks it is weird that she is using a fork to try fix her space and time ship. Another part is getting used to that sort of thing. The bigger part is trying to remember how to convert oxygen to that other stuff while staring at the deep brown eyes of the Doctor. 

"I-I will just take my fork mfph-"

Yaz falls to the floor and takes the Doctor with her as she steals a kiss. Immediately horrified she pushes up against the blonde's shoulders and dazedly asks, "Sorry! I mean. Is this ok? Can I do it again?"

The Doctor lies on the floor and stares around the Tardis and then she gives that wide open smile that she does. 

"I think it is ok. I think it is more than ok, really."

So Yaz shifts her hips down further and rubs past the Doctor's and then snogs her thoroughly. 

"Blimey," The Doctor wheezes, "Do that again."


End file.
